


Crash

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, basically shane makes ryan crash one of laura's panels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: Shane and Ryan do something stupid. Laura retaliates.
Relationships: Laura Zardari/Jaz Young, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is short and shit but it's been in my drafts for almost a month and I just think it's really cute, okay
> 
> imma write a long fic, a nice slow burn soon

"This is a bad idea." 

"Your point?" 

"Shane, we can't just-" 

"Oh, _yes we can."_

"She's going to be so mad at us!" 

"Please," Shane scoffed. "She's my best friend. She's not going to be mad." 

"Shane," Ryan said again, "this is _Laura's panel._ We can't crash it!" 

"She's just talking to the audience!" 

"Yeah, that's what a panel is!" 

"Shh! She's talking." 

Ryan listened for Laura's voice. 

"-no, that makes sense. We are a dying breed, and people want to be like us, but bottle gingers aren't real gingers." 

Shane threw open the curtains as Ryan scrambled for his arm, trying to pull him back. 

"HELLO!" 

And the crowd lost it. Ryan poked his head out to see Laura launching herself into Shane's arms as they had a standing ovation. Sighing, accepting the inevitable, Ryan stepped out into the familiar white light and the crowd went into another wave of applause and shouts. Ryan caught Laura as she threw herself at him. 

"Asshole!" 

"I tried to stop him," Ryan protested. Laura pulled away, smiling widely. 

"I believe that." 

She held the mic up to her face. 

"Hey, look at the assholes who decided to crash my panel! For those of you who don't know, this is Ryan Bergara, and my roommate, Shane Madej. They host a little- actually, no. Ryan hosts a show called Buzzfeed Unsolved and Shane is there to make smartass comments! Give them a warm welcome!" 

Shane grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled him into a bow as the crowd screamed. A second later, Shane was jerking away from him and Ryan was getting hit with water droplets. He wiped his face and saw Laura laughing, holding an empty glass. Shane was soaked. 

"NEXT QUESTION!" she said loudly, handing two more mics to Shane, who passed one to Ryan. Their fingers brushed lightly, which made his cheeks burn. They'd been dating for six months, but no one knew about it outside of Jaz and Laura. They never told Laura. She just knew. 

"You guys are friends?" asked a fan. 

"Yeah!" Shane said brightly. "I was her babysitter." 

"Which we've all agreed is the setup to a really bad-" 

"And illigal-" Laura chimed in. 

"-porno," he finished. 

"So Laura and I were friends, I got a job from Ryan, moved in with Laura, they met, then Jaz came in, and now we're-" 

"A four-person polyamorous relationship!" Ryan cackled. 

"We've got the pans, the bisexual, and the lesbian!" 

"Where is Jaz?" asked the same fan. 

"At home," Laura said, obviously feeling sad about it. "L.A., I mean. She's a doctor! Surgeon, actually." 

"Don't get her started," Shane groaned. "She'll talk about Jaz for hours." 

"Excuse me," Laura laughed, "you're one to talk. Why are you guys here, anyway?" 

"We had a filming location about three hours away," Ryan shrugged. "Figured we'd stop by." 

Laura looked at him for a moment. "I love you." 

"Darn, and I thought we had something special." 

Shane, Laura, and Ryan's heads whipped to the microphone, where Jaz was standing, smiling shyly. 

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, wringing her hands. "You said the last night that you hated that you'd be gone for another month-" 

"Oh my god," Laura said, her eyes wide. "Oh my god!" 

She ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and tackled Jaz into a hug. Ryan and Shane laughed as they both fell on the ground, laughing. 

He looked over at Shane and was left breathless because of how beautiful Shane was when he laughed. No, he was beautiful all the time. And he wanted to come out, to say they were dating, but Ryan didn't want to. 

Ryan found his hand in Shane's, saw Shane's wide eyes looking at him, and heard himself saying, "Oh yeah, Shane and I are dating." 

As the crowd exploded, he looked back at Shane sheepishly. 

"Oh my god, Ryan," he laughed. Ryan grinned. 

"Yeah?" 

"Come here, you fucking gremlin-" 

He pulled Ryan in for a kiss and the crowd lost it. 

"THANKS FOR RUINING OUR REUNION, GUYS." 

"FUCK YOU, LAURA!" Shane yelled into the mic. 

"LATER!" Laura yelled back, helping Jaz up. "SAVE IT FOR LATER, SO WE CAN ALL FUCK IN OUR POLYOMORUS RELATIONSHIP." 

Ryan grinned. "Hot." 

"Oh, Ryan, that's fucking gross-" 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm writing a spies are forever reddie AU and it's taking like three months and I'm like 13,000 words in AND ONLY HALFWAY THROUGH 
> 
> this ain't good but it's to get me through my seven month depressive episode :)))))))) be nice please 
> 
> if you want something good go read Gonna Ride That Train Til The End Of The Line it's my first Shyan work and the one I'm most proud of


End file.
